


Legend

by Moviemuncher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, None of that "I skipped nine" allowed, Who doesn't love nine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninth Doctor is awesome. </p>
<p>- Jack has heard of Time Lords and TARDISes but meeting one, a real life one, that was just weird. And not in a voyeuristic, kinky way either. <br/>More like terrifying, amazing and surprisingly educational weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand people who skipped nine. I didn't like 11 but I watched him because at the end of the day I love the show and I appreciated some of the 11th Doctor's quirks. 
> 
> Also Classic Who, love it.

Glen Miller and dancing was great bit it was the morning after that struck Jack as special. The man he is travelling with, who Rose is travelling with, is a legend. 

Not the whole twenty-first century "oh, mate you're a legend" but an honest to God bed time story legend. Well bed time story wasn't accurate but camp fire was. It was the whole bioluminescent torch under the face, nightmare inducing tale. There may even be a few bad horror movies- really bad ones.

It was... Not disappointing but rather surprising to see that Time Lords didn't seem that different to a regular person at breakfast. Jack kept watching him, not out of fear but nosiness. 

The Doctor was oblivious, dressed in his leather jacket, dark jeans and maroon jumper, eating a banana. He seemed inordinately pleased about the fruit. 

Jack had been told in his time at the agency that Time Lords were "detached senators" only interfering when a "lower being meddled with time." They were supposedly cruel, imperious and smug. Well, the Doctor had been smug last night but since it was a good victory Jack wasn't going to count that as a bad thing. As for cruel? Nope, not a single sign of that. 

Men and women who can bend time to their will, destroy civilizations by blinking them oit of existance or freezing them forever would instill a God-complex in anyone, but as Jack watches the Doctor make Rose tea and listnen to her early morning grumbling, he knew this man would never live up to those legends, horror stories. Not because he wasn't capable but because the man was too kind.


End file.
